Life is
by Mina-Hai
Summary: La vida es un juego de azar... La vida es la mayor atracción en el mundo... La vida es... AU. Crack Pairing (MinaMei)


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del malvado genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-AU (Universo Alterno).**_

_**-Crack Pairing (MinaMei, y otra más ;D).**_

_**-Ligero OoC.**_

_**-Fic atemporal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_LIFE IS..._

.

.

.

—¿Mei? ¿Ya vas para allá?

Aplicaba el brillo labial sobre el inferior mientras escuchaba la voz de Anko en el auricular. Junté ambos labios para dispersarlo, sonriendo al instante.

—En diez minutos, Anko... —respondí delineando mis ojos. Me encantaba resaltarlos.

Toda mujer es bella, pero hay quien sabe destacar más...

—¿Diez minutos? ¿O sea una hora? —se burló.

—Ajá... Más o menos —musité, siguiéndole el juego—. No te pedí que me esperaras —reí.

—No, pero es mi obligación —puntualizó ella—. No permitiré que abusen de mi mejor amiga...

Solté otra risita mientras guardaba un espejo y el labial rojo en la pequeña bolsa que hacía juego a la perfección con el ajustado vestido color acuamarina que me había puesto. Sin mangas; no existía nada mejor.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí con una ligera nota de agradecimiento en la voz—. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí, claro... Creeré eso cuando ya tenga mi anillo de compromiso en la mano... —se calló un segundo, y pude detectar el sonido de un leve golpe en la puerta.

—¿Anko?

—Mei... Tengo que colgar. Avísame cuando estés allá...

—¿Él llegó...? —pregunté, pero ya había cortado la llamada.

Observé el teléfono celular durante un largo minuto antes de guardarlo también con una diminuta sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Anko había cambiado bastante desde que Kakashi le pidió que fuera su novia y, aunque admitía que estaba más que feliz por ella, la aparición del peligris la había distanciado de mí. Ya nada era lo mismo.

_¿Vamos a comer? Con Kakashi... ¿Vamos al cine? Con Kakashi... ¿Vamos de compras? Con Kakashi..._ y al final no conseguíamos comprar nada, ya que, debido a los retrasos de su novio, siempre llegábamos un minuto antes de que la tienda cerrara.

Aparte, era incómodo verlos juntos, aunque no eran tan expresivos que digamos, pero las apariencias engañaban, y el poderoso magnetismo que los unía era más que perceptible. Y todo era mucho peor si se aunaba el hecho de que yo no tenía a alguien en mi vida.

_"Ya deja de pensar en eso, Mei"_, me regañé, _"Ésta es tu noche"._

Me convencí a mí misma, buscando la convicción, y la seguridad regresó con un poderoso ¡boom!. Estaba decidida. No más depresión. Esa noche Mei Terumi iba a arrasar.

.

.

.

.

La noche era joven, y el ambiente se sentía animado y vibrante. Era el festival anual de la ciudad, y la alegría podía respirarse en el suave aroma de la comida y el algodón de azúcar.

Antes de ingresar saqué mi teléfono y busqué su número.

_"Ya estoy aquí. ¿Ustedes ya llegaron? Estaré cerca de las atracciones. Mei."_

Envié el mensaje y me dispuse a atravesar el lugar. Caminé tranquilamente entre la muchedumbre; no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, me daba cuenta, y el hecho me hizo sonreír. Un chico se quedó mirándome, embobado y con la boca abierta, hasta que sus amigos lo despertaron, arrojándole la bebida encima. Solté una risa sin poder evitarlo. Hombres.

Seguí con mi rumbo cada vez más dificultoso, colándome hasta en los lugares más insospechados. Mucha gente había asistido y me apretujaban por todos lados, impidiéndome avanzar. Debía ser cuidadosa también; un paso en falso y mis zapatillas terminarían con un daño severo.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que por fin logré divisar mi juego mecánico favorito. Sonreí inconscientemente y apreté el paso. Era una especie de mini montaña rusa que abarcaba un terreno circular de poco más de cincuenta metros cuadrados. Ahí lo emocionante no era la altura, sino la velocidad suprema que te provocaba náuseas con facilidad.

El encargado de vender los boletos me reconoció casi al instante, y se ruborizó mientras luchaba con la cinta para lograr darme uno.

—Señorita Mei —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Chojuro —le sonreí. Realmente el chico me agradaba.

—Qué bueno verla —comentó. Hizo un poco de fuerza hasta que consiguió arrancar el boletito y entregármelo.

—Igualmente —asentí—. Gracias —dije con tono cordial, guiñándole un ojo, antes de adelantarme para subir.

Me situé en la parte trasera, luchando por acomodar bien el cinturón. Quería sentir la adrenalina y la velocidad magnificada sin preocuparme.

—¡A un lado!

—¡Quítense, estorbos!

—¡Disculpe!... ¡Lo siento!... ¡Le pagaré los daños después!

Voces rotundas se escuchaban acercándose, pero decidí ignorarlo. El chico que se encargaba de recoger los boletos se acercaba. Con el rabillo del ojo distinguía a dos hombres que asaltaron casi con violencia el puestecillo de Chojuro, arrebatándole la cintilla de boletos y dejando simplemente el dinero. Otro más los seguía de cerca, un chico rubio, pero era bastante lento en comparación... Y sin embargo logró pedir disculpas a Chojuro antes de conseguir alcanzar a sus compañeros. Sólo un par de asientos quedaba libre, justo detrás de mí...

Parpadeé y, de forma increíble, el rubio consiguió adelantarse hasta quedar a la par. A millas se notaba que era una carrera por conseguir el lugar.

Volví a parpadear sólo para ver con incredulidad al rubio que tropezaba...

.

Solté un gritito, protegiéndome con los brazos al observarlo abalanzarse y caer sobre mí...

Él alcanzó a detenerse, sosteniéndose del armazón, pendiendo sobre mí. Su rostro quedó a la altura del mío, desfigurado por la sorpresa. Por un momento no respiré. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, tan hipnóticos que no fui capaz de pensar.

.

Un segundo... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...

.

Su piel se puso colorada de las mejillas hasta el cuello al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba... Y yo no podía asegurar estar mejor que él.

—L-lo siento... Disculpe señorita... —tartamudeó, retirándose con torpeza.

—Perdiste, Minato —dijo alguien desde atrás.

—Páganos —añadió el otro con gesto impasible, sonriendo sólo de medio lado.

El chico rubio, Minato, los fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, les pagaré —se limitó a decir antes de darse vuelta para buscar otro lugar.

Tragué saliva. Todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados... salvo uno. Él volvió los ojos a mí al percatarse de lo obvio. Nos miramos fijamente durante un segundo eterno, sin decir nada.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con nerviosismo, señalando la silla a mi lado.

—Claro —asentí, observándolo mientras se introducía en el lugar contiguo con movimientos precisos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló justo en el medio, horrible e insoportable. Minato mantenía los ojos fijos en el frente, pensativo.

—Ejem... —oí un carraspeo.

—Ya voy, Fugaku, no me presiones... —le contestó el rubio, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Minato hizo un mohín y movió la mano para rebuscar algo en sus pantalones oscuros de mezclilla. Instantes después sacó un plumón permanente negro. Lo miré con asombro cuando lo destapó rápidamente y se inclinó hacia la pared de la cabina para escribir con letra impecable una pequeña leyenda.

_"Minato estuvo aquí... :'D"._

Una carcajada subió por mi garganta y fracasé estrepitosamente al intentar contenerla. Minato se giró para mirarme con una ceja enarcada, pero él también sonreía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo él mientras apretaba los labios, tratando de no delatarse.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté aún riendo.

—¿Sus boletos, por favor? —el encargado llegó en ese momento, sorprendiéndonos.

Minato abrió los ojos y reaccionó al instante, apoyando la espalda contra el lugar de la escritura en un improvisado intento de ocultarla.

—Claro, sí —le contestó ofreciendo el boleto y con una cara tan inocente que no pude controlarme y eché a reír de nuevo. El hombre de la gorrita me miró con curiosidad.

—Aquí tiene —musité dándole mi boleto.

Se quedó parado un momento, evaluándonos. Repentinamente Minato comenzó a silbar una canción pegajosa en un intento de despistarlo, pero teniéndome a su lado eso iba a resultar imposible. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo gracioso que se veía? Parecía un niño cubriendo su travesura, de la manera más literal posible. El sujeto lo miró una vez más antes de colocar el armazón e ir a cobrarle a los dos últimos.

Una vez que el tipo desapareció y regresó junto a Chojuro, Minato me miró de manera acusatoria.

—¿De qué te reías? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¡Casi haces que me descubran!

—De tu cara de niño bueno —confesé sin poder contenerme—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Esta vez se rió conmigo.

—Lo habíamos apostado —explicó—. Quien no consiguiera llegar al último asiento debería hacer una travesura con un plumón... Y yo soy un hombre de palabra así que...

Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo pasar. Me quedé observándolo un momento, analizando su frase.

_"Hombre de palabra..."_

El juego arrancó en ese instante, por lo que tuve que agarrarme. La primera vuelta fue bastante lenta. Las luces se habían apagado, dejando como única iluminación unos delicados chorros de diferentes matices y colores que te mareaban de una manera extrañamente seductora. El rostro perfilado de Minato pasó del azul al rojo, del verde al amarillo, y de vuelta al inicio. La música de otros juegos mecánicos y la propia me atizaba en los oídos, pero aún así fui capaz de escuchar su pregunta.

—¿Te gusta la adrenalina? —gritó.

—¡Sí! —asentí, entrecerrando los ojos.

La velocidad había aumentado ya, y el frío aire de la noche me azotaba el rostro con fuerza. Llegamos a un tramo que se elevaba casi sesenta y cinco grados del suelo, y ahí se ubicaba la curva suprema, en donde el descenso era un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez. Mi cuerpo entero vibró debido a la fuerza con la que fuimos halados y casi dejé escapar un grito. No quise gritar. No quería gritar enfrente de él, de un desconocido extrañamente encantador; simplemente no podía.

En la nueva ronda todo fue bastante más intenso, y tuve que morderme los labios para no chillar de júbilo. Aferré el metal que correspondía a su lado sin darme cuenta, y un estremecimiento me recorrió al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

—¡Grita! —dijo.

Clavé los ojos en él, sorprendida. Minato simplemente reía mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello, que a la vez cegaba sus ojos.

—¡Grita! —repitió. Y él mismo lo hizo, haciendo eco a los demás.

La curva se avecinaba de nuevo. En ese momento no aguanté más. El aire de mis pulmones fue expulsado en un sonido cargado de adrenalina. La risa fue inevitable, y las sensaciones se acrecentaron aún más. Muchas veces había subido a ese juego, pero en esa ocasión se sentía diferente, muy diferente.

El vehículo se detuvo de improviso y el armazón se retiró automáticamente. Miré a mi alrededor, desorientada y perpleja. ¿Tan pronto?

Minato se bajó de un salto con la sonrisa casi grabada en ese rostro tan expresivo. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y resplandecieron por un instante al ser encendidas las luces.

—Eso fue... vigorizante —dijo acomodándose el ahora desgreñado pelo rubio.

—Más que eso —respondí—. Fue...

—... alucinante —completó él, robándome las palabras de la boca, provocando un nuevo ataque de risas.

Los otros dos chicos, ambos de cabellos oscuros, bajaron y salieron de inmediato.

—Minato... Estaremos en el lugar de siempre —informó un castaño de extraños ojos blancos.

—Claro —contestó el rubio. Después se volvió y miró de nuevo el juego, observando a la gente que ahora subía—. Creo que esta es la última vez que me subiré —comentó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?

Apretó los labios de nuevo.

—Porque ahora, y a partir de hoy, todos sabrán que yo estuve ahí —aclaró.

Reí ligeramente, recordando su escrito.

—Sí, tienes mucha razón.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros de nuevo. Minato se tocó el cabello, nervioso, y miró hacia otro lado, por lo que aproveché ese instante para revisar mi teléfono. No había nada, ninguna llamada y ningún mensaje, y la punzada de emoción que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible.

—¿Viniste con alguien? —inquirió, imprimiéndole a la pregunta un sospechoso tono casual. Lo miré hasta que él alzó la vista y nuestros ojos se conectaron—. Oh, qué tonto soy —se disculpó—. Has de venir con tu novio.

—No, vine sola —respondí mientras me acomodaba el pelo—. Yo no tengo novio. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Minato abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y estaba segura de que casi se le había ido la mandíbula, pero logró controlar su expresión. Había mucha gente aún a nuestro alrededor pero, extrañamente, se habían abierto de forma que parecían las aguas de un río, rodeándonos como si fuéramos las rocas que interrumpen el paso del agua.

—Eh... Bueno, yo... —dijo sonriendo en parte. Sus ojos azules resplandecían otra vez, cautivándome—...estaba pensando que tal vez, si tú quieres, podríamos...

—¡Mei! —una voz conocida me sobresaltó, y Anko apareció segundos después a mi lado—. Al fin te encuentro —me tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarme—. ¡Tienes que ver esto!

—Anko... Anko, espera un segundo... ¡Anko! —mis quejas fueron en vano, ya que mi amiga no se detuvo por nada del mundo, arrastrándome con ella. Volteé hacia atrás, buscándolo. Minato seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, confundido y sin comprender. Quise gritarle, pero mi tacón se desequilibró en ese instante y casi caigo de lado. Fulminé a mi amiga con la mirada al recuperarme y volví los ojos de nueva cuenta a mis espaldas, pero ya no tuvo caso. Ya no podía verlo; ya lo había perdido.

.

.

.

.

—Vamos, Mei, ablanda esa cara, por favor —dijo ella—. No querrás arrugarte siendo tan joven, ¿verdad?

Ella se situó detrás de mí en el espejo, pero yo no me volví para verla. La casa de los espejos era otra de mis atracciones favoritas... y, sin embargo, ahora la odiaba. Por ese nuevo espejo Anko me había traído a rastras hasta aquí: el famoso espejo de Harry Potter, en el que, de acuerdo a la propaganda, se veían reflejados los deseos más profundos del corazón.

—No, Anko —susurré sin despegar los ojos del objeto.

Ella comprendió al instante y me dejó sola, escabulléndose hasta donde Kakashi descansaba sin decir nada, como siempre. Suspiré. ¿Por qué cada pensamiento concebido por mi cabeza me llevaba hacia él? Era poco más que ridículo. Apenas lo conocía; no tenía por qué pensar en él, pero ahí estaba esa idea que ni por asomo me dejaba. Cerré los ojos un segundo, perdida en mis divagaciones, hasta que al abrirlos alguien apareció en el espejo a mi lado. Su sonrisa de labios carnosos era asombrosamente familiar.

—¿Minato?

Volteé en un acto reflejo, pero en el lugar no había nadie más que yo. La desilusión cayó sobre mis hombros como una gran roca, aplastándome sin piedad. En el espejo sólo había una sola persona; sin duda la mente era poderosa... o simplemente yo me estaba volviendo loca. La depresión fue tanta que tuve que salir corriendo del lugar.

Anko estaba anormalmente sola en la entrada.

—¿En dónde está Kakashi? —pregunté más por cortesía que por verdadero interés. Y en verdad era extraño, ya que Anko y él rara vez se separaban.

—Fue a buscar mis dangos —me informó con una sonrisa—. Me comprará una caja. Ese es su castigo por haber llegado tarde.

—Ah —me limité a responder.

El ambiente ahora era más sosegado, y los bailes ahora se habían vuelto los dueños absolutos de los pasillos. Un club de danza folklórica pasó justo a nuestro lado, haciendo su show. Eran diez chicas y nueve chicos, todos vestidos con hermosos trajes brillantes y máscaras que cubrían los ojos y la nariz; sólo había nueve parejas bailando. Hacía falta una mujer. El chico restante, como quien no quiere la cosa, se paseó entre la multitud que los aclamaba en busca de su pareja ideal. Desde donde estaba era difícil verlo, pero me parecía que su cabello era rebelde y claro. Se acercó a una chica, invitándola a bailar, pero ella simplemente retrocedió aterrada y avergonzada. El chico se encogió y siguió buscando, siendo rechazado como mínimo unas tres veces más.

Hubo un momento en el que pasó muy cerca... Y fue entonces cuando lo vi a los ojos. Mi respiración se detuvo. Se acercó con paso veloz y extendió la mano.

—¿Bailas conmigo, _Mei_? —preguntó.

Por un momento no supe qué responder. ¿Debía aceptar, o eso me colocaría en papel de _"demasiado fácil"_? Sin embargo, Anko no me dio tiempo de hacer una elección. Me empujó casi con violencia hacia adelante y Minato me sostuvo con soltura, evitando que me cayera. Su cuerpo era firme y bastante cálido. Levanté la cabeza y él me sonrió, colocando la mano en mi cintura, llevándome hasta las otras parejas. Una oleada de pánico y vergüenza me inundó.

—No me sé los pasos —musité con la voz entrecortada.

—Yo sí —contestó—. Tranquila, yo voy a guiarte.

Minato comenzó a moverse, separando sus pies de los míos para mostrarme lo que debía hacer.

—Pie izquierdo adelante, pie izquierdo atrás, una vuelta y otra y volvemos a empezar —canturreó casi en mi oído, erizándome la piel—. Es sencillo.

Y lo era. Nunca en mi vida había bailado ese tipo de música, pero estando con él me sentía como toda una experta. Era como si el rubio poseyera los hilos que controlaban mi cuerpo. Todo salía tan... natural, que cuando me di cuenta ahora bailábamos en el centro, con el resto de las parejas rodeándonos.

La música se acercaba a su final, podía sentirlo, y fue casi inminente cuando Minato me envolvió en sus brazos y me desplegó como un listón, tirando de mí nuevamente para sujetarme y doblarnos a ambos en un ángulo agudo perfecto. Los gritos y vitoreos no se hicieron esperar; el espectáculo había encendido a la muchedumbre.

—Creo que les gustó —sonrió Minato.

Me giré para verlo. Ya se había quitado la máscara, y su rostro irradiaba una felicidad y satisfacción que viajaba hasta mí y se inmiscuía bajo mi piel. La gente comenzaba a dispersarse, atravesándose por doquier. Sentí un tirón en mi vestido y alguien me hizo retroceder, y me aferré a lo primero que tenía a la mano, que resultó ser el rubio, por lo que fue arrastrado también.

—¡Hey... ! ¡¿Qu-...?! —mis ojos ardieron y buscaron con furia al culpable... hasta que di con el extraño pelo gris—. ¿Kakashi?

No tuve tiempo de corroborarlo. Cuando reaccioné estaba siendo arrojada sobre una silla que se balanceó quedamente, y Minato fue empujado después de mí, cayendo al lado. Un hombre abrochó una barra de metal frente a nosotros y se retiró con rapidez.

—Disfrútenlo —dijo con una sonrisa y el asiento comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, elevándose. ¿En dónde rayos estaba? Miré a mi alrededor y sólo ese vistazo fue suficiente para comprenderlo. ¿La rueda de la fortuna?

—Esto es complot —se quejó Minato, sobándose la espalda—. ¿Lo conocías? Porque quizá deba decirle que me ha causado una contusión —trató de sonar enojado pero fracasó en el intento.

—Sí, lo conozco —afirmé con los ojos llameantes de furia—. Y no te preocupes, ya me lo cobraré... —poseía mil y un maneras de hacerlo.

Minato se quedó en silencio, mirándome casi sin parpadear. Sus ojos me perforaban hasta lo más profundo, y yo aún me debatía entre si esa sensación me gustaba o no. Maldito Kakashi.

—Vaya... Te ves aún más linda cuando te enojas —susurró, y su leve sonrisa dejaba en claro que de verdad lo pensaba.

Me removí en el lugar, sintiendo un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con la creciente altura.

—¿Por qué estabas entre los bailarines? —pregunté con auténtica curiosidad.

—Pasaba por los vestidores cuando un amigo me detuvo y me dijo que otro de los bailarines, el que siempre interactuaba con el público, no aparecía, y me pidió que los apoyara con eso —explicó con naturalidad.

—¿Y cómo te sabías los pasos?

—Todos los años vengo a este festival, y el baile es casi siempre el mismo, así que fue fácil... —sonrió—... Aunque sigo sin entender cómo fue que nunca te vi antes.

Desvié la mirada, luchando contra el rubor y concentrándome en otra cosa que no fuera ese cosquilleo que se asentaba en mi estómago.

—El vestuario te queda bien —lo alagué.

Él se miró la ropa y soltó una risa ligera.

—Gracias.

En ese momento llegamos a la parte superior, y la rueda se detuvo de manera repentina. Miré hacia abajo, en dirección a la base de la rueda, y pude distinguir los billetes que Anko le había ofrecido al encargado y que ahora este guardaba en sus pantalones. Ella alzó la vista y sonrió con malicia, dándose la vuelta y escapando prudentemente.

—Me gusta esta vista —la voz de Minato le distrajo de mis recientes pensamientos que giraban en torno al asesinato de mi amiga. Observé también, deslumbrada ante la percepción que se abría ante nosotros. Las personas bajo nuestros pies parecían diminutas hormigas; más allá, las luces de los faroles iluminaban las calles en perfecta alineación, y en el fondo, como un manto azul tormenta, la bahía principal se alzaba—. Es como... estar fuera de la realidad por un momento... Es como...

—... un sueño —completé casi de manera automática.

—Un sueño... —dijo en voz baja. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales comenzó en ese instante, y el cielo se llenó de luces de todos los colores que reventaban en una sonora explosión—. A veces los sueños no dependen del lugar, sino de las personas con quienes los disfrutas... Como ahora...

Me sobresalté al sentir su mano sobre la mía, firmemente aferrada al objeto de protección. Me sorprendía bastante que no me doliera ya.

—¿Tienes miedo?

¿Miedo? Mis ojos viajaron hasta mirarlo, y los suyos me atraparon al instante, cortándome la respiración. Una sensación deliciosa se apoderó de mí. Todos los huesos se sentían ligeros, como si estuviesen hechos de suave esponja, y aún así daba la sensación contradictoria de que me rompería con cualquier movimiento. Alzó una mano y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron mi labio inferior.

_"Bésame... Bésame, por favor..."_

Se inclinó despacio, en una desesperante expectación...

El asiento se movió cuando sólo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los míos, y ambos nos retiramos, él ruborizado y yo acalorada y con las ganas todavía. No nos miramos en todo el transcurso del descenso, aunque lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento era volver a subir. El encargado quitó la protección y fue entonces que nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo: ninguno de los dos quería salir, pero otra pareja esperaba, así que el abandono fue inminente.

Salí con cuidado y Minato me siguió de cerca. Caminamos hasta un espacio alejado, y fue entonces cuando me detuve.

—Eso fue... —comencé al darme vuelta.

—... lindo —finalizó con una sonrisa tímida. Sus mejillas todavía tenían un tono rosado que me causaba cierta sensación de ternura.

Me ruboricé. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con mi cabeza? ¿Por qué Minato me parecía tan... adorable?

—Así que te gusta la adrenalina... —dijo de pronto, sacándome nuevamente de mis cavilaciones—. Estoy seguro de que no eres capaz de subirte a la montaña rusa.

Esbocé una mueca de indignación mezclada con diversión.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté levemente ofendida.

Asintió.

—¿Cuánto quieres perder? —lo reté sin rodeos.

Él simplemente se rió.

—Eso me huele a una apuesta.

—Lo es.

—Bien —murmuró y se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando—. Entonces es una apuesta. Si tú ganas y permaneces en la montaña sin gritar, entonces yo te invitaré a cenar a donde tú quieras y aceptaré que perdí delante de quien quieras.

—Me parece bien —acepté.

—Pero si yo gano... —continuó.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Si tú ganas...?

—Si yo gano... entonces tendrás que darme un beso —sonrió, levemente ruborizado, y extendió la mano—. ¿Hecho?

Mi cuerpo no respondía. ¿Había dicho un beso? Sin embargo, me obligué a reaccionar.

—Hecho.

Tomé su mano, sellando el pacto, y de inmediato salimos en dirección al juego. Mi cabeza era un remolino contradictorio, y al contemplar nuevamente su sonrisa, no supe qué era mejor. Ganar o perder. Ganar o perder. En ese momento ser vencida parecía una idea muy atractiva.

Perder... para ganar...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***muerte diabética en tres... dos... uno...***_

_**X_X**_

_**Kyaaaaaa! Ok ya owo... Esto es extraño y quizá demasiado empalagoso pero kyaaaaa! *-***_

_**Espero que a más de uno le dé diabetes también ;)**_

_**Y ya saben, sus reviews me hacen feliz nwn.**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


End file.
